Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, and refreshers, for example, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The cycle of operation may be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller.
In some laundry treating appliances, one or more operating parameters may be set based on a type, e.g. fabric type and/or fabric mix, of laundry placed inside of the treating chamber. The type of laundry may be provided by a user or automatically detected by the laundry treating appliance. In other laundry treating appliances, one or more operating parameters may be set based on the moisture content of the load of laundry. Commonly used sensors known as moisture strips are located in the treating chamber and detect the conductivity, and therefore the moisture, of the laundry during a cycle of operation.